In recent years, much attention has been paid to solar batteries as means for solving increasingly serious global warming and fossil energy depletion problems. A solar battery is generally formed by connecting a plurality of solar battery cells in series or parallel. The solar battery cell includes a plurality of linear electrodes (finger electrodes) arranged in parallel on the front surface (light receiving surface) thereof and made of Ag in order to provide power. A back surface electrode made of Al is formed all over the back surface of the solar battery cell. Adjacent solar battery cells are connected to each other by connecting a metal wiring member (TAB wire) to the light receiving surface of one of the adjacent solar battery cells orthogonally to the all the finger electrodes and further connecting the TAB wire to the back surface electrode of the other solar battery cell.